


EASY LOVE (LIKE COUNTING DOWN TO THREE) 顺其自然

by ChrisBlue



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: (not so) heterosexual life partners, 5 times +1, M/M, Mistaken for gay, POV Outsider, taking care of Wally, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: 5次Hal和Barry被误认为是一对，1次他们真的在一起了（却没人相信）。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [EASY LOVE (LIKE COUNTING DOWN TO THREE)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665144) by [DeanLantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern). 



 

    这不是他俩在Iris工作繁忙的时候第一次替她照看Wally，他俩已经接受了好几次这样的任务了。Barry会在巡逻的时候带上Wally，他们三人配合默契。即使是像现在，他们一起出门给朋友和家人选购圣诞礼物的时候也同样合作无间。  

    Wally开心地在商场里跑着圈儿，Barry和Hal则是闲适地跟在他的身后漫步着。  

    “看他那样子，你会以为他还是个小孩儿呢，”Barry说，听见最好朋友不禁笑出了声，他也露出了一个微笑。  

    “说得好像你不会在圣诞节期间也高兴得和他一个样儿似的，Bar。需要我帮你回忆一下你去年做了些什么吗。”  

    Barry皱皱鼻子，他一点也不希望Hal帮忙回忆。去年的这个时候他仍旧倾心于他另外一个好朋友Iris，并绝望地想要找到最适合送给她的礼物，好让她承认她其实也是爱他的。他之前的所有努力都没能成功，所以，毫不意外地，他又一次失败了。他原本以为那条手链会帮助他得到她的心，但在Iris的眼里，那条手链不过是她胜似亲兄弟的朋友精心挑选的一份礼物，再无他意。在过去的一年里发生了许多事情，Barry的感觉一定是在某一时刻消散殆尽，尽管他自己并没有意识到这是在何时发生的。几周之前，当他再一次看着Iris，他眼里的她依旧是一位美丽不减的女子，但在他的心里仅仅把她视作了姊妹。在花了这么多年试图转变他俩关系之后，这样的变化让他有点不太适应。一切突然就这样结束了。他依旧没弄清楚到底是什么促使了这个变化的发生，但他知道总有一天他会想明白的。  

    看着Barry脸上难得一见的表情，Hal又爆发出一阵大笑。  

    “至少，你从中获得了挺多的乐趣不是吗，Hal。”  

    “从你身上吗？总是如此。”  

    这句简单的回答本不应该会让他感觉身心都温暖了起来。Barry把这归咎于他们在带上Wally出门之前喝过的那些蛋奶酒的身上。  

    说到Wally，那少年正在往他们俩的方向跑来，他手上挎着好几个购物袋。根本不需要开口提问，Hal非常自然地从Wally手上接过了大部分袋子，而Barry则接过了剩余的部分。  

   “我还需要买个东西，”Wally犹豫了片刻，“给某人。”  

    Hal露出一个得意的笑容，他和Barry都知道Wally说的“某人”指的是他新结交到的好朋友，蝙蝠侠的助手罗宾，也就是Dick Grayson。他和Wally虽然在刚认识的时候发生了些许不愉快的事情，但是一旦当两人各自适应了对方过后就变得形影不离了。  

    “你有什么想法没？比如什么电子产品一类的？”  

    “不行，”Wally立刻否决了，“得是什么很特别的东西，就像——”  

    有什么东西引起了Wally的注意，然后他又跑得不见踪影了。  

    “现在的小孩子啊，”Barry微笑道。  

    “是啊，不过他好像在我看不见的地方悄悄长大了，”Hal脸上挂着一个温暖的微笑。他转头看向Barry，他的双眸似乎像星星一般闪闪发光。  

    Barry一时间不知道该说些什么，他好不容易才让自己再次开口。  

    “我懂，他会在以后我们都还没意识到的某个时刻，完全接管那些英雄相关的事物，而我们就该隐退了。”  

    Hal用他没有提着购物袋的另一只手揽过Barry的肩膀，把他拉得更近。  

    “我想在事情变成那样之前，还有一段时间。”  

    “我找到了！”他们突然听到了Wally充满热情的喊声。  

    “嗯，或许你是对的。”Barry微笑道，心里再一次充满了那种温暖的感觉。

 

-TBC-


	2. 第二章

 

    Helen第一次看见他们俩，是在Carol的婚礼上，他们那时正一起站在一个巨大的花束旁边。一个是穿着一件飞行员夹克，仪表不凡的棕发男人，而另一个则是一位温文尔雅的金发男子。他们看起来相处得非常融洽，穿飞行员夹克的人说了些什么，惹得金发男子笑出了声。他俩就像淘气的小男孩一样站在那儿窃笑。她觉得自己似乎在哪里看见过那个棕毛，但是不确定自己到底是在何场合遇到他的。或许一会儿她可以去问问Carol。  

    看起来温文尔雅的那位指了指人群中的什么，然后两人又开始笑个不停了。  

    注意到Carol穿着梦幻般的白色婚纱走向了她，Helen转过身没再看那俩人。Carol把她拉进了一个拥抱。  

    “谢谢你今天能来，Helen。从纽约到海滨城要花的时间可不短。”   

    Helen也抱了抱她。  

    “不存在的啦，我们从大学开始就是最好的朋友了不是吗。这么重要的一天我当然得来了。”

    她们慢慢松开了拥抱。  

    “我很高兴你最终选择了嫁给弗兰克，而不是——他的名字是什么来着？”  

    “Hal Jordan，”Carol叹了口气，她们就这个问题已经争论过不下上百次了。  

    就这样，Helen终于想起来了她到底在哪儿看见过那位棕发男子。Hal Jordan。没错。她公司里的那个麻烦精。  

    “在你要开始做出评价之前，我想说的是，他确实是一位很棒的飞行员。可能是我见过的最好的一位。但你绝对不能告诉他我这么说了。”Carol在Helen开口之前抢先说。  

    “我知道，我知道，你已经告诉过我很多次了好吗。但是Carol，他真的不适合当你的伴侣。”  

    她也不想当坏人，真的。Helen只是作为好朋友在单纯地在为Carol着想，如果她必须要告诉她继续维持这段关系不可能会有什么好结果，她就会这样做的。  

    几分钟之后，Carol再次消失在了人群里，同样消失的还有Hal Jordan和他的金发朋友。 

-*-

    数小时之后，她又一次发现他们俩坐在距离她不远的桌子旁，正在吃剩下的结婚蛋糕。嗯，准确的说应该是Hal的金发朋友正吃着两人份的蛋糕，而Hal仅仅只是在一旁看着。她因为好奇便走得更近了点儿，好看个清楚他们具体在做些什么。  

    Hal正懒懒地瘫在椅子里，脸上带着喜爱的笑容，而他对面的金毛正风卷残云似的在吃着东西，他下意识踮脚的速度非常快，仿佛连带着他整个右腿要开始震动。Hal似乎也发现了这一点，他轻轻地搭了一只手在他朋友的腿上让他停下来，但是他却并没有迅速把手拿开。金发男子的震动立马停了下来，然后两人相视一笑。Helen没能读懂这个笑的含义，她挪开了自己的视线，还给两人他们的私人时刻。     

-*-

    俗话说三次相遇便是缘分，她之后竟然又看见了那两人，而他们俩还是贴得非常近地站在一起。夜色微凉，星星也从云层后面露了脸，这时候大多数的客人都已经离开了。似乎由于风吹来了些许凉意，金发男子靠在Hal的旁边，身上披着Hal的夹克。他们在低声说着什么，然后Hal指了指吧台，迈开步子去拿点什么喝的。  

    她终于有机会可以去勾搭那位看起来很温和的家伙了！  

    她走到了男子身边，伸出手。  

    “嗨，我是Helen。”  

    她看得出他对她有点印象。  

    “喔，你一定是Carol大学时的好朋友吧！”  

    “对，就是我。”  

    他握住她的手，轻轻摇了摇。  

    “我是Barry，很高兴认识你。”  

    距离他这么近，她终于有机会能看清他漂亮的不可思议的蓝眼睛和那迷人的笑容了。  

    她该再说点什么呢？她好像什么也想不出来了。  

    “这儿，Bar，你的酒。”  Hal不知从哪里冒了出来，她一定是太过专注于自己的想法和站在她面前的Barry了，以至于完全没有听到Hal走回来的脚步声。  

    而在Barry反应过来之前，Hal便拉起他的手，把杯子塞进了他的手心里。  

    “拿好，甜心。”  

    即使说话的语气带有那么一点开玩笑的成分，她一下子就明白了。两个人的笑，Hal的手，以及两人靠得远比一般好友之间更近的距离。  

    “哦！你是…我很抱歉，我并不是有意来打扰的。我应该早点看出来的。”  

    Barry一时还没反应过来她到底在暗示什么，Hal倒是得意地笑了，伸手揽过了他的肩膀。

   “那么，如果你不介意的话。”他挥了挥手。  

    棕发男子握住Barry肩头的手紧了紧，然后带走了他。  

    Helen依旧能够听清Barry嘘声说了一句，“你什么毛病？”她摇摇头，她一开始就该知道的，像那样帅气温和的人都早已有主了。

 

-TBC-


	3. 第三章

 

    Hal少有的能在地球上停留一段时间。而四年前的这一天正巧是他们俩第一次相遇，并且一拍即合的日子。好吧，相对于一拍即合，他们更像是二见倾心。再或者是，三见。这得益于Hal像往常一样行事轻率，见面两分钟之后就告诉了Barry他的真实身份。他当时只是觉得，既然他已经知道了Barry就是闪电侠，那么让他也知道自己的身份才算公平。于是去年他们俩解救了被绑架的孩子们，并且打败了主使那些绑架事件的外星人。比起往年的忙碌，他们都希望今年能来得更风平浪静些。他们在中心城他俩最喜欢的餐厅里订了位置（不是去年Hal坚持要求去的会表演爵士乐的那家），打算共进一次友好的晚餐。他们刚拿到菜单，Barry就起身去了洗手间。他们一进餐厅，Hal便又一次“借用”了Barry的手机。趁着Barry不在，Hal开始在手机上玩儿起了糖果大冒险。    

    一位身材娇小的女服务生拿着给他们的两份菜单走到了桌旁，却发现只有Hal一个人在座位上。  

    “噢，那我一会儿再过来？”她问道。她实际上长得非常可爱，一头金发在脑后扎成了马尾，长长的眼睫毛下是一对明亮的蓝色眼眸，完全就是Hal喜欢的类型。通常Hal会立马对她展开攻势，但他之前和Barry保证过今晚会好好听话。就如Barry所说，今晚是他们两人的聚会，而不是为了满足Hal的下半身欲望的派对。  

    “不，不用，没什么。”Hal回答。他们已经来过这里很多次，Hal完全记得Barry的喜好，所以他一次性给他们两人都点了单，他知道Barry不会介意的。  

    她把一切都记在了手里的本子上，脸上一直带着微笑。Hal已经习惯了女人，甚至是男人们对他露出的各种意义不同的笑容。他知道自己长得不错，所以并没有太在意这一点，直到她记录完了点单的内容，在离开他们的桌子之前开口说道：“真棒呀，你那么了解你的男朋友，即使他不在你也知道他想点什么菜。”  

    Hal由于过于震惊以至于无法开口说话。当他终于反应过来他们俩又被人误认为是一对了过后，他对着她的背影大喊。  

    “我们这是单纯的男男友情！”  

    她似乎没有听到他的惊呼声，但坐在他旁边桌子的食客们受到了惊扰，都在瞪着他。  

    去他们的！为什么人们总以为我们是一对？是因为我们会拥抱吗？他非常肯定拥抱绝对不会终结纯粹的友情，甚至由此展开一段浪漫关系。是因为他喜欢挨着Barry吗？他完全没法控制自己好吗！因为Barry的新陈代谢比一般人快，所以体温一向会比他人高一点，有的时候中心城的温度实在太低，习惯了温暖天气的Hal便时常会不自觉地贴在Barry身侧。绝无其他原因。而每当他这么做的时候总会觉得肚子里有些模糊不清的情绪，这绝对是因为他太久没有看见Barry了所以他的身体不太适应。一定是这样的。  

    当Barry回到餐桌旁的时候，Hal还坐在那儿思考着女服务员的话。极速者发现他的好友并非如往常一样抱着他的手机玩，他疑惑的挑起眉。  

    “你怎么样？”他问。  

    “很好。”Hal回答。  

    但Barry并不怎么相信Hal的话。在他去往洗手间的短短时间里一定有什么事发生了。  

    “你知道你什么都可以和我说的对吧？”  

    “我知道。”  Barry点了点头。他知道Hal知道这一点，不过有时候人们会需要被别人提醒一下才行。  

    “和Carol有关？”  Hal摇摇头，不，这和他的前女友Carol Ferris一点关系也没有。  

    “所以是什么——”  

    “求你啦，”Hal打断他，“不要再提了好么？不是什么重要的事。”  

    所以Barry没有继续问下去。只是暂时。  

    他们和往常一样聊起了一些适合在公共场合谈起的话题。在外提及任何关于闪电侠和绿灯侠的活动风险太大，毕竟隔墙有耳，所以那些事情需要稍后再谈。他们讨论了Barry在实验室的工作，Hal即将试驾的新飞机，还有Wally是如何成长的，以及Hal不在的时候在他们的朋友身上发生了什么事情。  

    他们在说到Olli最近一次尝试追求Dinah，却同样以失败告终的时候同时大笑起来。正巧，那位服务生端着他们的餐点走向了他俩的桌子。  

    她把餐盘放到了他们面前，露出一个温暖的微笑。  

    “我得说，我也希望能有一个记得住我最喜欢吃什么的男朋友。你真是太幸运啦。”  

    说完她便离开了，Barry的脸一下子就红了。  

    “为什么我们老遇到这样的事？”  

    Hal深深叹了口气，好似整个世界的重量都落到了他的肩膀上，虽然大多数时候确实是的。

    “我也不知道啊，Bar，我们不如…”  

    他停顿了一会。  

    “我们不如假装啥也没发生过吧。”

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢读到这里的你~❤
> 
> lof链接：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_1253f55b


End file.
